Rainy night lullabye
by Jaden Shadow
Summary: Songfic: Lullabye for a stormy night by Venna Teng. Leglas is afraid of storms and runs to Glorfindel. Elven words included.


**Hello! This is shadow's first SONG FIC! Ya, Shadow! This fic is about Little Legolas having a bad dream. Poor little kid! Any-who's-it he runs to Glorfindel. The song is Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. I did use elven words I found on some site. Hope you like. R&Rs are most helpful!**

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_

_I am here tonight._

Glorfindel sat in the window seat, lisoning to the rain fall on the roof. It had been a while since he could just sit and listen.

He laid his forehead on the cool glass, his blond hair falling around his face, having been removed from the confines of the braids that were ever present during the day.

_Little child, be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lighting flash_

_Illuminates your tear-stained face_

_I am her tonight_

The doors to his room were thrown open and the youngest of the Mirkwood princes hurled himself at the guard.

"I'm sorry, my lord." The elflings nurse scurried in. "He got away from me."

_And someday you'll know that nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me _

_Falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning. _

"It's fine." Glorfindel gathered the child in his arms. "Legolas doesn't like storms. I should have remembered."

The small body buried itself further into the large elf's chest as there was another boom of thunder.

"Shh, _Ithil'quessir_." Glorfindel crooned, placing a big hand on the young prince's back. "I'll take it from here." He told the nurse.

"_Quell marth"_ She muttered and left.

_Little child be not afraid_

_Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlight beams still keep pleasant dreams,_

_I am here tonight._

Gently Glorfindel, the _Nikerym_ of Mirkwood's guard, rocked and crooned to the young prince.

"Come now." The large man said leaning back to look into the prince's face. "Why are you so afraid of storms? Hmmm."

The elfling's eyes swam with tears. "Once, my brothers took me out for the night. I was so excited." The boy smiled. "But it started raining and my pony spooked. It took off, with me still in the saddle. I got off some time later." He shivered and laid his head on Glorfindel's shoulder. "I ended up spending the under a tree."

_Little child, thought wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And their branches to hands,_

_They're not real, understand_

_And I am here tonight_

The great elf tucked the child's head under his chin and moved to sit at the window seat again.

_And someday you'll know that nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see_

_In the morning_

"You know," Glorfindel said softly. "Not everything about a storm is bad. Have you ever been outside in the morning right after a storm, before all the soldiers?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Well than, how about I show you?" Legolas smiled widely and nodded with his whole body. "It means getting up really early."

"Yes, sir!" The small elf brought his fist to his chest in a salute.

_For you know, once even I was a little child_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep for fears _

_And to give a kiss good night._

"Glorfindel? Were you ever afraid of storms?" Legolas yawned

"When I was about your age my ship go caught in a storm."

The young elf's breath evened out telling his guard he was asleep.

_Well now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_That rains apart of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

'_Till your frightened eyes do close._

Again Glorgindel listened as the rain fell on the roof, lighter now.

Slowly he closed his eyes and nodded off.

_And I hope you know that nature…_

_That nature is so_

_The same rain that draws you near me _

_Falls on rivers and land, on forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you'll see _

_In the morning_

The sun in Glorfindel's eyes woke him.

"Legolas," He gently shook the elfling in his lap. "Legolas, _ithil'quessir_ wake up."

"Don't wanna." The boy muttered sleepily.

"I thought you wanted to see the grounds before everyone else woke up."

Legolas sat up quickly and looked out the window. "Everything looks new and shinny!" The boy cried in delight. "Can we go play in it?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Go change." He watched as the elfling ran out of the room.

_Everything's fine in the morning_

_The rain'll be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning._

Moon elf

Good luck

Captain


End file.
